lasvegasbynightfandomcom-20200214-history
Questline: Bareknuckle Fraud
Setup The Hound's office at Watchdog Private Eyes received a DVD of a low level MMA fight at "South Vegas Rings". One of the fighters is initially getting beaten, but after a few seconds he suddenly begins moving much faster, and hitting much harder. Astute observers will suspect that it is some kind of supernatural aid that is causing this sudden improvement in performance. The Hounds want to players to track down the victorious fighter, and discover the source of his enhanced performance. They suggest to either check in with Ratco Stanislav at the Mirage - who coordinates a lot of mma, or at the South Vegas Rings. The Mirage Ratco didn't watch the fight personally, but can look the fight up in his ledger - in return for a boon. The fighter is one Jack "Rabbit" Slimkowski - a serial failure who had lose his last 10 fights. Its thusly very surprising that he won the fight, and did so in such a convincing manner. Ratco recognises his sponsorship logos as "Carlo's 24hr Gym" a large downtown gym - the players might be able to find him there. South Vegas Rings The manager of the rings is a Greg Prior. Who is somewhat cagey, but can be induced to talk about the fights. He will provide similar information to Ratco: The fighter is one Jack "Rabbit" Slimkowski - a serial failure who had lose his last 10 fights. Its thusly very surprising that he won the fight, and did so in such a convincing manner. If pressed he will tell them that they shouldn't complain to him if they lost money to a bookie - Jack's blood is getting tested so we will all know whether or not he cheated soon enough. The test is under way at Haemolabs Las Vegas, in uptown. He will also say that Jack's manager is Bob Stevens - of Stevens management. Carlo's 24hr Gym Carlo - the owner- will happily talk about the fight if players know enough details. He thinks its a shame that Jack seems to have been taking drugs, but that he hope's they'll clear his name when the test comes back. With a perception check, the players may catch a drug deal going on in the back of the gym. A reddish liquid is being sold - the players can tell its blood, but the patrons will not believe them - it is said to help people be stronger and faster. Although its super addictive. Confronting the dealer he will say he knows nothing about the source, but will give them a phone number of the supplier. Asking around, they can also learn about the performance enhancer, and can bribe people to put them in touch with a dealer. Steven's Management Bob Stevens is still at his office, making calls. He is worried that Jack has not checked in with him since the night of the fight. He can also tell them about the drugs test that is ongoing at HeamoLabs Las Vegas to determine whether Jack was indeed doping. He will give the players Jack's address if pushed - a block of flats in the dodgy side of town. Heamolabs Las Vegas The swanky looking building located in upper Vegas is deserted at this time of night, save for two security guards on the door. Inside is a reception, beyond which are a number of sterile rooms. One of them contains a vial of blood labelled Slimkowski, J - unprocessed. His address is attached, as well as the address of the South Vegas Rings. There are also numerous other vials and bags of blood, which the players may steal (though this would require a cover up) or might induce players to frenzy if they are hungry, Jack's Apartment The apartment building is a grimey complex. There is a camera on each floor, angled at the hallway. Players can pressure the nightwatchman on the basement floor to review the footage. It will show a burly man in a red raincoat breaking into his apartment. The door to Jack's apartment has clearly been broken into for those who have dots in larceny. Jack's apartment is a simple 2 room affair, with a toilet separated from a bedroom/livingroom/kitchen area. Jack is lying dead on his bed. There is a needle next to him, and a puncture wound on his wrists. His phone is on the bedside table - has a number of recent conversations between himself and an "O". The number is the same as the one they may have been given by the dealers. * "I put a bet on at Pannucchi's - we'll split the winnings 50/50. Knock 'em dead. O" * "Did you see the fight? This stuff is amazing, you're the best. I've still got enough for another fight, when can you next put a bet on? Jack" * "Not for a month, you've got to let it get out of your system first, O" * "The guys at the ring are asking about a blood test Does this stuff show up? Everything is gonna be ok, right? Jack" * "Stay at your place, I'll be right over. O" Checking the fridge will reveal a half drunk water bottle full of blood. He also has a laptop on a desk. Hacking into the emails will show a series of messages between Jack and presumably the same "O". "O" brings the topic of conversation round to performance enhancing drugs, and says he has a new one. Jack is tempted, and they agree to meet in a warehouse by the train tracks. Panucchi's Betting Shop Fairly standard mostly-legal betting shop. Full of cameras. The guy running the place, "Mac Pannuchi" , can be induced to show his camera records, which will show the man in a red raincoat placing a bet. If the players can identify him based on the camera from Jack's house, Mac will tell them that his name is Pavel Orlov. The bet has not yet been collected. After some time, Pavel will come by and be confronted by the players. The dealer angle If the players are given a number by dealers, or contract the number on Jack's phone, they will get through to a gruff, Eastern European sounding voice, who will not give his name. After proving they are interested in his product, and assuring them they are not cops, he will tell them to meet at a warehouse by the train tracks the following night at 1am. The Warehouse The warehouse seems mostly disused - it is falling apart. The interior has been converted into a gym, with gym equipment sporting various different insignias. There are two people working out - one thin and wiry, the other very bulky. They will tell the players they are guarding the warehouse for a Mr Orlov. Orlov himself will soon appear - promting the confrontation. If the players arrived late, he will already be there. The Confrontation with Pavel Orlov Pavel will quickly notice that the players are not mortal, and demand that they explain themselves. If they attempt to detain him he will fight back, unless he is persuaded that it is futile. If questioned, he will tell the players that he was sired by a "Mr Pravo", but is mostly left to his own devices. He will agree to stop if the masquerade is explained to him. Pavel's stats Str - 4, Dex 3, Stam 2 Willpower - 4 Celerity 1, Potence 2. Category:Quests